Zutto Ai Shiteru
by kyobu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a secret crush. When Kakashi finds out and tries to help them, will his efforts pove fruitful? SasuNaru
1. A night in the rain

A low rumble of thunder echoed across the nearly vacant forest. The rain, which had already been coming down hard, came down even harder. The boy quickly took shelter under the overhang of a rock. He pulled his knees close to his chest, panting slightly. He scanned the area, hoping for a sign of his teammates.

Another flash of lightning lit up the area and revealed a figure moving among the trees, but not much was seen of it, due to the short life of the blast that sent the area plummeting back into darkness. The boy shivered slightly as the thunder sounded again. A few minutes later, there was another flash of lightning that showed the other figure had moved closer. The boy could see the others messy blonde hair was matted down. Streaks of water and blood ran down the other boys face and arms and his clothes seemed attached to his body.

The boys locked eyes for a second before they were sent into darkness again. It took a second for he boys' brain to register who it was, and when it did, he dashed out into the rain again to help the other boy.

"Naruto!" he called out as he ran towards his best friend.

The (A/N: oh so convenient) lightning flashed again as the first boy neared the other. He saw his friend falling, as if it were in slow motion, smiling as if challenging the other to catch him, and he quickened his pace. He barely managed to catch his blonde friend before he hit the ground. He hastily half dragged, half carried the boy to the shelter, laying him down gently once they were out of the rain.

He took off his shirt and laid it over the blonde before lighting a small fire with his fire ball jutsu in an effort to keep them both warm.

"Mmm…Sasuke…" he muttered, furrowing his brows.

"Shh, Naruto." he soothed gently, "It's okay. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of you."

The blonde seemed to relax and his breaths took on a gentler, steadier rhythm. When Sasuke was sure he was asleep, he crawled next to Naruto and leaned down, his head a few inches above the blondes for a minute before he leaned down the rest of the was and chastely kissed him on the lips. Naruto moves slightly in his sleep and Sasuke pulled back quickly. The boys' face tensed in his sleep when the raven haired boy pulled away. He instinctively reached out and pulled Sasuke closer to him in a tight hug.

Sasuke smirked and gently rubbed off the blood and water from the blondes' face with his sleeve before cuddling up to him and drifting off to sleep.

Naruto opened one of his eyes slowly and looked at the Uchiha in his arms, sleeping peacefully despite the storm. 'Works every time.' he thought, grinning and giving him a light squeeze before falling asleep himself.

They were woken the next morning to the sound of their names being called. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and Naruto rolled onto his back and stretched. They brushed against each other and both shot up, now fully awake. When it registered in their minds who they were staring at they both blushed and turned away, trying to hide their embarrassment. The sound of their names being called got louder and they realized who was calling them.

"Looks like they're looking for us." said Naruto, stealing a glance at Sasuke, who was still looking somewhere else.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, turning around as he felt his blush receding.

"Should we go out to them?" he asked, turning to the Uchiha, handing him the shirt. They locked eyes for a few moments before Sasuke turned away.

"Sure, if you want to." Naruto got up and Sasuke fallowed suit. They went off to find Sakura and Kakashi, neither of them noticing they were holding hands and neither minding the closeness of the other.

It didn't take them to find Sakura and Kakashi and as soon as they found them, Sasuke wished it had taken them longer.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed happily as she ran over and tackle hugged him before he had time to react, knocking the un-expecting boy over. Naruto fell down along with them and it was then that the two boys were aware of the fact that they were holding each others hand and quickly untangled their fingers, blushing. Sakura remained oblivious to all of this and was content with sitting on Sasukes' lap, with her chest pressed against his, hugging the boy, but Kakashi noticed.

He noticed the vibrant blush on both boys faces as they let go of the others hand. He noticed the way they gave each other side glances, but kept failing to make eye contact, and the hint of jealousy in Narutos' eyes when he saw how Sakura held Sasuke. Kakashi smirked to himself. He could tell this group was going to get a lot more fun.

To be continued...

(a/n: woo! chapter one! lol i was going to leave it there, but my imouto said 'no, continue' so i did. please review and let me know what you think!)


	2. Kakashis' help

A few weeks after getting back from the mission, nothing had changed in the relationships of the group, except that now Naruto and Sasuke were practically running circles around each other and they were both so busy trying to impress the other they didn't notice that the one they were trying to impress was doing the same thing. Kakashi was getting bored with their obliviousness and lack of progress, so he decided to give them a push in the right direction…or, actually, a trip. 

One day, during practice, Sakura was home with a cold. Kakashi was watching Sasuke and Naruto spar when he decided to put his plan into action.

Sasuke was running at Naruto when, unbeknownst to the two younger boys, Kakashi used some jutsu that I don't know the name of and stuck his hand into the ground and grabbed Sasukes' ankle and let go quickly, successfully tripping Sasuke and sending him flying into Naruto. They landed a few feet back, Sasuke on top (A/N: a bit obvious, but I just wanted to say it).

"Uh…" Naruto moaned, moving slightly, "That hurt! Get off me, Teme!"

"Shut up." said Sasuke dryly, pushing himself up and adjusting his position so this wait was no longer on Naruto and hw was on his hands and knees above the blonde.

"What did you say?!" Naruto practically screamed in Sasukes' ear.

Sasuke smirked at the younger boy beneath him. "You heard me. I said shut up." he said before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against the blondes' before pushing their lips together.

Narutos' cerulean eyes widened in surprise at first, but he closed them and started kissing him back. Sasuke pulled away and Naruto moved out from underneath him and sat up, blushing. "What was that?" he asked.

"A kiss." Sasuke said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it kind of was…)

"Well, yeah. But why?"

"Because I…I don't know…" he said and started blushing and Naruto figured he was thinking about the kiss. He tried to suppress the blush rising on his own face. He looked at the older boy sitting in front of him and smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

Sasuke turned even redder, but soon kissed Naruto back. Both boys were surprised when Sasuke nibbled on the younger boys' lip. Naruto opened his mouth to allow Sasuke entrance and, although he had almost completely gone back to his normal color, he turned bright red when he felt Sasukes' tongue run across his own, tempting it to play. Soon there was a war raging in the two boys mouths as they vied for dominance. Sasuke won, but not long after they had to break off their kiss so they could breath.

Their faces were inches apart, a frail of saliva connected their mouths as they sat there panting.

"So does this make us kois now?" asked Naruto before wiping his lips with his sleeve.

Sasuke smirked, "I guess so."

The blonde boy wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy. "Ai shiteru." he whispered in Sasukes' ear.

The older boy slowly put his arms around the kitsune. "Ai shiteru, Naruto." He gave the younger boy a gentle squeeze before letting go. He stood up before giving the other boy a hand up and took him by the hand (O.o….).

It was then that they remembered about Kakashi and went to go look for him. They found him laying on the ground passed out in a puddle of his own blood.

"Oh my gosh!!" said Naruto, turning pale, "Did he get attacked? Should we bring him to the hospital? What do we do?"

"Calm down, Dobe. He didn't get attacked, he had a nose bleed, see?"

Naruto leaned closer to Kakashis' face to get a better look. "Hey! It's still bleeding!" he exclaimed, standing up. "What happened?"

"I think he was watching us, the ero."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing, just leave hem. Let's go." said Sasuke walking away.

"Well, now Kakashi knows." said the blonde, fallowing him and reaching out to hold the other boy's hand again, "But how do we tell Sakura?"

To be continued...

(a/n: poor Kakashi...Oh! Ero means pervert, for those of you who don't know. Uh...yeah...please review! It makes me update sooner! lol)


	3. Confessions to Sakura

When Sakura came back, after being out with a cold, she noticed her teammates were acting differently. Not only had they gotten more touchy and started hanging around each other more, but they acted different around her. Naruto wasn't all over her, constantly asking her to be his girlfriend, and had stopped asking completely. And, was it her imagination, or was Sasuke a little nicer when he was near Naruto? 

She also noticed that it seemed like they were trying to tell her something, but every time they would both blush and say never mind.

Curiosity won her over, so she decided to ask Kakashi about it. He chuckled and said, "It's not my place to tell you. They'll say when they're ready. Until then, you need to be patient."

After the umpteenth time of them starting to tell her what ever it was, she decided she had been patient long enough.

"Will you tow just tell me already?" she demanded, straining to keep her voice calm.

They both liked at her, blushing and slightly taken aback at her tone of voice. They looked at each other in a silent debate of who should brake the news to her. After a minute or two, Naruto stepped forward and started.

"Well…uh…you see…"

"What he means is…" Sasuke interrupted, blushing, but not as bad as Naruto.

"I mean that…uh…"

"It would probably be easier if we just showed you." Sakura gulped as Sasuke turned to the smaller boy, no longer sure she wanted to know. Sasuke leaned down to kiss the blonde and when they broke apart they found Sakura passed out from shock with a little trail of blood running down her face from her nose.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a minute before shrugging and walking off, hand in hand.

Later that night at Sasuke's house they were sitting on his couch, or more Sasuke was sitting on his couch and Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap, watching a movie. Sasuke buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, completely uninterested in the movie. He licked the back of the blondes' neck, sending shivers down his spine. Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked and nipped at a spot on the other side of his tanned neck. When he was pleased with the mark he had left, he nibbled on the blondes' ear before whispering, "Zutto ai shiteru."

The raven haired boy continued to gently kiss random spots on the visible skin of his boyfriend. "Ai shiteru, Sasuke." whispered Naruto.

Owari

(a/n: -blinks at the page- um...yeah...kinda rushed...please review!!)


End file.
